


Creation

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Creation, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Wrote this and hope you enjoy.





	Creation

We know that He chose us to have the gift that He wants us to have – for example – be creative.

There is a lot of creativity out in the world today.

We also know that God is the most creative person out there today.

God has given us different types of creativity:

Music  
Acting  
Writing  
Photography  
Cooking  
Baking  
Sewing

To name a few. Some of us can’t figure out what the creativity that God has chosen.

Even people with special needs can be creative in their own ways that God has chosen for them.

All of us are God’s creativity. He will keep doing that.


End file.
